


Not a fanfiction just me talking about the finale (SPOILERS S02E10)

by Marina_epub



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Friendship/Love, M/M, Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_epub/pseuds/Marina_epub





	Not a fanfiction just me talking about the finale (SPOILERS S02E10)

Ok so i was really happy about this season ending   
Dirk and Todd are so adorable even only as friends seriously

Farah and Tina and Hobbs is such a nice trio seriously i love them so much (i'm so happy that they are ok)

I reallt want he show to have a season 3

There is so many unanswered questions btw!!

My brotzly heart was so happy in the last scenes 

Beast with the Rowdy three was such a great idea  
Mona keeping an eye on Dirk is such a nice thing

I am so happy for Dirk he fin  
ally got what he wanted  
I'm worried about Bart tho :(  
What did you all think about this season and the ending?

(AH AND YES EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND WELL THIS MADE ME SO HAPPY :D)

Sorry i know its not really the right place to talk about the show :/


End file.
